Whatever It Takes
by supercellchaser
Summary: The Winchesters have the Colt and the plan is to defeat Lucifer together but Sam, unwilling to put Dean in danger, goes after the Devil himself. Limp!Sam


Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it.

I need new fic ideas! Either Limp/Angsty Sam or Sam/Castiel. If you have some good ideas shout them out!

* * *

Dean didn't know what possessed Sam to search for the one they had spent so long avoiding but Sam was angry, and Dean knew better than anyone that when Sam was angry he did reckless things.

Dean cursed himself on not knowing what Sam was doing ahead of time. Ever since Sam was a teenager he was prone to doing reckless acts when he was angry or scared. He should have known. Sam was more angry then Dean had ever seen.

He should have _known. _

After months of waiting and months of agonizing, Sam shut Dean and Bobby out, he wouldn't speak no matter how hard they tried. Depression ate at Sam day and night, nonstop for weeks. He didn't, or more accurately, _couldn't _sleep. When he did sleep he was plagued with violent nightmares that left him screaming. He didn't eat unless Dean forced him and he would remain silent for days at a time. Nobody, not even Dean could make him speak. Silence didn't last though. When an opportunity finally arose to destroy the Devil, Sam awoke from his daze and became angry.

Dean didn't know where Sam had actually gone. All he knew was what Sam had told him and like an idiot he believed him.

"I'm going to grab lunch. Burgers?"

Dean had nodded, the promise of burgers making him salivate. He was thrilled that Sam had seemed to break out of the depression he had fallen into. Dean should have known. Two hours after Sam went to _get burgers_, Dean paced the small motel room frantically, burgers not even gracing his mind. Dean could think of nothing else but Sam. How could he be so stupid? Sam never just snapped out of a depression. He always snapped out aggressively. He called Sam's phone a total of fifteen times in one hour only to receive no answer. Where could Sam have gone? Had something gotten him? He wouldn't just run off…would he?

No…no, Sam wouldn't just run off. He had before but he wouldn't now, not when they had such an important job to do.

Dean froze. His blood ran cold and he began to shake. Tears rose in his eyes. Tears of fear and anger. He was angry at himself for not knowing. He was supposed to know Sam better than Sam knew himself.

"_He wouldn't…" _But he would. Sam was reckless when he was angry. Dean would have never thought Sam to be reckless enough to do what Dean was thinking about but Sam had been through so much lately. He had a right to be stupid.

He was across the room in one second searching through his duffel. Throwing clothes and supplies every which way he came to a cold conclusion. It was gone.

He could hate himself all he wanted later. He could regret not knowing what Sam was going to do later when Sam was safely back in the motel room where Dean could rip him a new one. All this would have to wait until later because right now he had a serious problem.

He knew where Sam went.

* * *

Sam shivered in the frigid air, wrapping his arms around himself. He stomped through the soft snow, heading farther and farther from civilization. He had to get away from innocent people that could be harmed. He didn't want anymore blood on his hands. That was why he was doing what he was in the first place. He refused to have anymore blood, more specifically the blood of those he cared about, on his hands. This was his problem, he started it. He was the one to blame and it was his battle to fight. His battle to end. He had finally found something that might actually _work. _If it didn't work…Sam didn't want to think about that. This was his last chance. His final fight.

He dreaded what he was about to do but it was necessary. He didn't fear death, death would never be allowed. He was too important for that. He scoffed at the idea that he was actually important. After everything he had done, he shouldn't be important to anyone. No, what he feared was the deaths of his loved ones. They weren't needed. They were disposable. Sam bit back tears. That is why he had no choice. He had to end this alone.

Dean would be mad, furious even, but in the long run everything would work out. It wouldn't end in his death. He and Dean were supposed to do this together, and Dean would be furious that Sam even thought of doing it alone but Sam wouldn't put Dean in danger like that. Sam wouldn't be killed but Dean, Dean would be ripped to shreds just to spite Sam. No, he had to finish this himself. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to Dean.

Snapping out of his thoughts Sam looked up at the jet black sky. Small flakes of snow began to fall. Sam shook his head exasperatedly. As if he wasn't cold enough.

His pocket was getting heavier and heavier as he moved closer to his final destination. He had to stop thinking about it. It was making him nervous to the point of near hyperventilation and he was going to give it all away.

This was his last shot. His last option. If this didn't work he had no other options and no other way to protect his family.

Lost deep in though Sam arrived at his destination. He stood in a small clearing in the middle of the woods. A small creek flowed beside him. A chill, not caused from the frigid air, ran through him.

With the Colt hidden in his inside jacket pocket, Sam took a deep breath and called upon the one he feared most. The one that occupied most of his nightmares for the past several months.

"Lucifer."

* * *

"Castiel!" Dean was frantic. As soon as he realized what Sam was doing he called the angel, hoping he could help. He didn't know what else to do. Sam was about to get himself killed. They were supposed to do this together.

"Dean." Castiel answered the phone his voice as calm as it could be.

"Sam's gone! He took the Colt! He's going to look for the Devil. Where is he! Where is Lucifer?" Dean was panicking. The thought of Sam taking on Lucifer alone, it was too much.

"Where are you?" Castiel asked. Dean could hear underlining worry in his voice. He knew of the consequences of Sam taking on Lucifer alone.

Dean had to think. His mind was everywhere. "Uhh…1625 US 19, Pinellas Park, Flori…" He didn't get a chance to finish before the line cut off and Castiel was there.

Before Dean could resume his panicked questioning Castiel held up his hand and said, "I do not know where he is but I know it is close. Lucifer will not kill Sam but I fear what he may do if he finds out Sam's intents. Stay here, I will find them and return to retrieve you when I do."

Before he could say anything else a soft breeze rustled through the room and Castiel was gone.

* * *

"Lucifer." Sam called again. This time, he knew he was heard. A rush of cold wind surrounded him and he felt chills run up his spine. He quickly wondered if this was a mistake. What if his lack of backup was the one thing that ruined his chances of defeating Lucifer?

He didn't have time to worry though. It was too late. He had made his decision and he had to fight with what he had. It was too late to change his mind because his fate had arrived.

Someone was behind him.

* * *

Dean debated leaving the dirty, too small motel to look for Sam himself. His baby brother was out looking to take the devil on by himself and he was holed up in a crappy motel offering no help whatsoever. He had to remain calm though. Sam's well being depended on it.

Castiel would find Sam and Lucifer faster than Dean could and if Dean was gone when Castiel came back it might be too late.

Anger and fear ran through him. He knew why Sam had gone by himself. It was to protect Dean but Dean didn't want Sam to protect him if it meant facing the ultimate evil by himself.

Sam had always thrown himself into danger to protect his loved ones. Ever since he was a teenager, Sam put would have willingly jumped in front of a bullet for those he loved. Dean had always hated and admired that at the same time.

When he got Sam back here he would have to beat the living day lights out of his stupid little brother for making such an idiotic decision.

He paced the room and awaited Castiel's return.

* * *

"Good to see you again, Sam."

Sam closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He fought to keep his fear in check. But it was _hard. _He had to fight just not to hyperventilate. He couldn't bring himself to turn around and face him. His face would reveal his intent. He had to be quick about this. No time for small talk…no time for fear. He started this, he had to end it here and now.

Sam's hand flew into his jacket and pulled out the Colt. Spinning around, not even taking the time to notice the knowing smile on Lucifer's face, Sam aimed it straight at Lucifer's head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Castiel was losing hope. He knew they were close but for the life of him, he could not determine where.

He had to focus. He knew what Sam was planning and he knew the consequences it could have.

While he knew this was a grave mistake on Sam's part, he found himself amazed at the sheer ability Sam had to put others before himself. Maybe he was not as worthless as the angels thought.

Standing in the middle of an empty field Castiel closed his eyes and taking a deep breath, he focused on what he sought.

He could sense that they were closer than he had thought, he just couldn't figure out where.

He continued his search.

* * *

The bullet went straight into its desired target. It pierced through the forehead of the poor man Lucifer inhabited and the body fell to the ground, motionless, and for a second, Sam thought he had won. The wind stopped blowing, the snow, seemingly, stopped falling. Relief was about to wash over Sam, strong enough to bring him to his knees. Almost…

That relief was short lived when Lucifer's eyes popped open and, as if nothing happened, stood up. The wind roared with a fury. The snow fell harder now, layering itself on top of Sam's chestnut hair. Sam nearly passed out from the sheer feeling of _fear._

He had failed.

Lucifer rubbed absently at his head and leveled his eyes with Sam's. His gaze shook Sam to the core. So full of hate and anger. Sam instinctively backed away.

Sam couldn't breathe. He had failed. He had failed everyone and now he was caught in the middle of nowhere, alone, with the Devil.

At least Dean wasn't here. Dean would probably already be dead.

"Now why would you do that?"

* * *

Castiel heard the gunshot.

He heard where it came from and he knew where they were. He nearly went straight to the source of the sound but remembered he had promised Dean.

While it seemed foolish to leave Sam in mortal danger just to bring another human into Lucifer's path he knew the relationship Sam and Dean Winchester had. Their brotherhood was strong and Dean needed to be there. Dean needed to help save his brother.

He had to be quick though. Sam didn't have much time.

Castiel raced back for Dean.

* * *

Lucifer's hand came forward and smashed into Sam's face, throwing him backwards into a tree. His head smacked against the frozen bark and he slid down into the mass of powdery ice crystals. A warm sticky substance dripped down the back of his head, down his neck. Blood. The world turned gray and he fought with every ounce of his being not to pass out.

Groaning in pain and looking up through foggy eyes, Sam saw Lucifer advancing on him.

For lack of better terms, Sam was screwed.

Snow clinging to Sam's clothes, Lucifer hauled him off the ground before slamming him back against the tree. Stars burst out in front of Sam's eyes.

Sam was shoved against the tree, being held up by his neck. His air was cut off and he struggled to release the hand wrapped around his neck. His fingers scraped uselessly against the iron grip. Still cutting off his air, Sam's head was slammed against the tree again. Agony shot through him like a bullet.

"I tried to be nice. I tried Sam, but you just had to provoke me." Lucifer cooed maliciously as Sam gasped for air. Black spots were popping up in front of his eyes. "But you pushed me too far. I have been made angry and I need to let some of this out. You of all people know how bad it is to hold in negative emotions." A wicked smile spread across his face.

Just as Sam was about to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen, he was released and dropped unmercifully back into the snow.

Sam barely had time to wheeze two breaths before he was kicked hard in the stomach and yanked back up by his arm. He screamed in pain as his shoulder was pulled from it's socket.

Sam didn't know what was going on anymore. All he could think of was the pain. Tears leaked from his eyes.

"Does that hurt, Sammy?" Lucifer taunted dragging Sam by his dislocated shoulder over to the small creek and tossing him into the freezing water.

The water could have been boiling temperature for all Sam knew. As he was thrown into the shallow water he realized instead of freezing him as he would have expected, it _burned._

Attempting to push himself up out of the agonizingly cold water with his good arm he felt a hand grip the hair on the back of his head and shove his head back under the freezing water, his face being smashed into the rocks that lines the bottom of the shallow creek.

He fought against the hand holding him under but couldn't get above water. His struggles were weakening and his mind was beginning to shut down. He gripped with his good arm at the hand holding him under, giving one last fruitless tug in hopes that she could get above water. He inhaled a mouthful of icy water. His hand fell limply from Lucifer's arm and with one last mouthful of dirty water, blackness invaded his vision.

_I'm sorry, Dean._

_

* * *

_"Dean!"

Dean was in the process of rinsing his face with water in the small bathroom when Castiel's voice rang out behind him and an arm gripped his.

"We must hurry."

Dean gasped as he fell into the snow. Castiel didn't give him a chance to figure out where he had just brought him before he yanked him off the ground and tugged him into a small area of woods.

"They are over here. We must hurry. The Colt failed."

Dean's blood ran cold as he ran to keep up with Castiel. The Colt had failed and Sam was stuck alone with the Devil. He nearly threw up at the thought.

Entering a small clearing, Castiel stopped and Dean could hear the gentle flowing of water but nothing else.

"Sammy!" He yelled. "Where are you?" He and Castiel turned frantically looking for Sam.

"No need to yell, Dean." Dean froze. He knew he would be here but he still couldn't have possibly prepared himself for it.

Turning toward the spot he heard the voice, Dean saw Lucifer's vessel sitting calmly on a large boulder, a small smile on his lips. "Long time, no see, huh Dean?"

Dean gritted his teeth in anger. If he had hurt Sammy. "Where is my brother?" He asked slowly, advancing towards Lucifer. Castiel caught his sleeve and held him back.

"Be careful, Dean." Castiel warned.

Dean pulled himself free and asked again, for he had received no answer. "Where…is…my…brother?"

Lucifer smiled wickedly and nodded slightly towards his left where a small creek flowed. A pair of boots were all that could be seen in the darkness laying on the land next to the running water. Sam.

"Sam…" Dean whispered running forward and dropping to his knees beside his motionless brother. Sam's face was a mass of bruises and blood. A large wound on his head could be seen in the moonlight. His right arm was twisted awkwardly at the shoulder. Dean barely had time to think about those injuries because one look at Sam's face and Dean knew he wasn't breathing. Sam's lips were a dark blue and no breath escaped them.

"Oh, God no. Please, Sammy." Dean could hear Castiel behind him as he shakily felt for a pulse. Nothing. Sam was gone.

Tears clouded Dean's vision and a rage began to rise in him like nothing he had ever felt before. He jumped to his feet, bound and determined to kill Lucifer himself or die trying. Before he could take two steps, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's chest, holding him back.

"No, Dean!" Castiel warned. "You will not win. Stop!"

"I'll kill you!" Dean screamed at Lucifer, who still sat calmly on the boulder watching the scene with an amused look on his face.

Lucifer laughed. "I could rip you both to shreds right now and believe me, I want to very badly." he said. "But if I was to do that little Sammy would never say yes to me. Even after this, I can still see him saying yes. So, consider yourself lucky, Dean." He stood up, a small smile on his face. "We will meet again. All in it's time. Tell Sammy I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

With that he disappeared. Dean let out a guttural yell, ripping himself from Castiel's hold. He fell forward into the soft snow, a loud sob escaping him. He could hear Castiel saying something behind him but only bits and pieces made it to him. His brother was gone. He should have known. He should have saved him. It was his fault. He crawled through the snow to Sam's prone body, his hand gripping at Sam's drenched hair. How could he have let Sam face the ultimate evil by himself.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." He sobbed.

"Dean…Sam…still…chance…" A hand grasped his upper arm and pulled him away from his brother. With a cry of denial, Dean tried to get back to Sam but Castiel pulled him away again.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled, loud enough to reach through Dean's broken sobbing. "There is still a chance. Let me get to him."

Dean didn't understand what Castiel had said, he was too distraught, but for some reason unknown to him, he fell back allowing Castiel to reach Sam.

Castiel placed his two fingers gently on Sam's forehead and Sam's body seized, water being expelled from his mouth as he coughed it up.

Dean was shoving his way back to his brother before he even comprehended what was going on. He didn't notice that Sam's wounds had healed, all he could think about was the fact that Sam was breathing, He pulled Sam up against his chest, propping Sam up as his body fought to expel the water.

A relief stronger than he had ever felt ran through Dean. Sam was alive.

"It's alright, Sammy." Dean whispered as Sam's violent hacking ceased and his body heaved as he fought to bring air into his lungs.

"You with me Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice breaking up.

Sam nodded weakly, a violent shiver running through his body. His head rested against Dean's shoulder and he closed his eyes. "Hey Sammy, stay awake for me." Sam's eyes opened partly and she shivered again.

"Why is it so cold?" Sam asked dazedly.

Dean became aware that Sam was drenched and snow was still falling.

He didn't even have time to ask Castiel before they was back in the motel room.

Sam, unable to support his weight collapsed in Dean's arms. "I got ya, Sammy. I got ya." Dean hauled Sam over to the bed farthest from the door.

Setting Sam on the bed Dean immediately worked on getting Sam into warm clothes. Sam, still out of it, swayed and Dean steadied him. "It's alright, Sammy. We'll get you better in no time." He whispered.

Dean didn't have to look up to notice Castiel had taken his leave. "You still suck at goodbyes." Dean mumbled to himself as he pulled Sam's wet shirt off and replaced it with a dry sweater.

Sam's eyes slid shut and he began to fall backwards. Dean caught him and gave him a light shake. "Hey buddy, stay awake for me."

"Tired." Sam whined. "Cold." He added, shivering again.

"I know kiddo, but you need to keep those eyes open." Dean murmured. He had finished dressing Sam before climbing into bed behind him and pulling Sam's back against his chest in an attempt to provide some body heat for his hypothermic brother.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled quietly after a few minutes, seeming to be a bit more coherent.

"No problem, Sammy." Dean replied. "Why'd you do it?" He whispered almost to himself. "You could have gotten yourself killed, actually, you did."

Sam took a deep breath, snuggling further under the blankets.

"I didn't want you put in danger because of something I started. I began this, I should end it."

Dean shook his head and grabbed Sam's chin, turning his head so he was looking backwards at Dean.

"This is not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing and you sure as heck did not need to face him on your own. We will finish this together."

Tears rose in Sam's eyes. "The Colt doesn't work. How are we going to stop him now?"

Dean let go of Sam's chin and rested his chin on top of his little brother's head.

"I don't know, Sammy but however we do, we're doing it together.

* * *

REVIEW PWEASE!


End file.
